


Warriors: Red Sky

by BlueJay041806



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay041806/pseuds/BlueJay041806
Summary: Rosepaw her brother and her best friend try to save the forest from an unknown evil.





	Warriors: Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it’s okay to give criticism and tell me how to get better. Thanks!

Rosekit woke up to her brothers paw prodding her side “Rosekit! Rosekit! Wake up!” He was yelling in her ear.  
“What Shadekit?!” She mewed back angrily. “Darkcloud is having kits! We are getting new den mates!” Shadekit mewed excitedly. “Really already? I thought she wasn’t supposed to kit until the half moon?” Rosekit responded worriedly  
“I guess Ashflower got the time wrong.” Shadekit meowed, shrugging.  
Suddenly there was a loud yowl from the medicine den stopping Rosekit and Shadekit’s conversation short.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed more to come!


End file.
